Engineer vs John Marston
Game Cowboys .png|Irish VS Writer New Thumbnail Wildest of the West.png|Irish VS Writer Old Thumbnail Engineer vs John Marston is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 18! Team Fortress vs Red Dead Redemption! The Wildest of the West from Shooting Games battle to the very end in a shootout to the death! Intro (Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In the real world, the age of the cowboys has been dead for two centuries but in Comic Books, Movies, Television it is still going on strong! Boomstick: Characters like Django from the movie Django Unchained or The Lone Ranger and em...Sherrif Woody have kept the tales of cowboys alive. But however today we will be talking about two of the biggest cowboys in video games. Wiz: Like Engineer - The Gunslinger of the Red Team! Boomstick: And John Marston - The Red Dead Outlaw! Wiz: Well if we are going, to be honest with you lads, Engineer isn't exactly a cowboy he's more a cowboy stereotype but whatever. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Engineer (More Gun) Wiz: The gravel wars, they are easily one of the longest and most brutal battles we have ever seen in our couple of months of researching characters. Boomstick: Hell, This battle lasted for so long that when the army got too old they were swapped out by a new team of mercenaries to continue the war until somebody decided they had enough or if one of the brothers died, Jaysus imagine paying for this long of a war! Wiz: Truly. A terrifying thought, Anyway, The most successful and the most popular team was the red team which had members that have become iconic in the real world. Boomstick: This team of men included a mad man Russian who carries a massive feckin' machine gun, A stealthy ninja with a ski mask (Don't worry we'll talk about him soon) and a guy who carries a baseball bat and talks a shite tone of smack! Wiz: Which makes it even more impressive that easily one of the most threatening members is just one soft-spoken Texan with an interest in all mechanical things. Boomstick: The biggest fears of the Scout mains...The Engineer! Wiz: Born in Bee Cave, Texas. It was obvious that Dell Conagher was talented at building machines since he has received 11 P.H.D's! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!! Is that even possible? Wiz: While for a real person...no...It's impossible, however since he was born into a family full of Engineers from his Grandfather Radigan Conagher who invented a way for people to live longer and Fred his father who is the Engineer of Team Fortress Classic...which is a real team in the TF2 Universe! Boomstick: Anyway, like all the other classes he was hired by Redman and his Brother Blutarch Mann but unlike many other of the classes in this fight, he isn't always the first man on the scene, in fact, he is the guy who is guarding the team's base. Wiz: Engineer's mechanical genius allows him to battle against these stronger classes thanks to his weaponry and his many 'building' options. (Mercenary Park) Boomstick: Yeah Engineer has a class arsenal on him, like his stock shotgun. His shotgun usually carries 32 bullets with 6 bullets in each clip which would be pretty damn painful since a regular shot can do 60 damage and with those oh so common crits he can do 180 Damage! Wiz: With the damage it does, the stock shotgun is used in an up-close battle to chip away at his opponent and he would then finish him off with his stock pistol. Boomstick: The pistol fires a lot faster than a regular pistol that's for sure, Firing shots at the opponent with rapid-fire which makes it better since he can reload a lot quicker. Wiz: The pistol also has a capacity of holding 12 shots which as we mentioned he can breeze through in a short amount of time, he also has the wrench is a great melee weapon if his opponents get a little too close to him as obviously, it has a blade on the top of it. Boomstick: But the wrench can also be used to build his buildings. Wiz: These buildings have made Engineer famous and a sheer threat towards the other classes and his most powerful buildings is his oh so powerful sentry. Boomstick: This thing makes me really happy inside, Like seriously I would love to just hold onto that thing and mow down a whole army of eejits who try and fight me. Wiz: Em...yeah, Well, The sentry is a single-barreled gun that has 150 health and it does take 130 metal to build so basically he will need to be careful not to use up all the metal. Boomstick: With its massive flurry of bullets and auto-aim, The Sentry Gun is basically Scout's mains greatest fear as within a few seconds many classes just fall to the floor and when Engineer levels it up these sentry's gain the ability to shoot rockets along with bullets. Wiz: The Dispensers allow him to heal himself and teammates along with giving him metal to build more sentries and any other buildings and the teleporter allows him to do what exactly you think it can do. Boomstick: Sadly even without all of his great weapons and buildings, Engineer is not perfect in the slightest. He isn't really the best fighter in the entire game and is not really a guy you would see on the front lines because of...Scouts... Wiz: And if he runs out of metal he will not be able to build buildings. Boomstick: Still even with all of his flaws, Engineer is one man you should not mess with even with his calm and collected nature he is one man who will leave you in pieces if you step into his base. Engineer: Take this Heavy Caliber, tripod-mounted little ol' number designed by me. Built by me. And you'd best hope, not pointed at you... The camera suddenly pans out as suddenly we see the bloody bodies of all the classes that lie in front of the two sentry guns, both of them still firing at unseen targets with bullets and rockets. John Marston Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle Results Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cowboy' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Team Fortress vs Red Dead Redemption themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles